(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile telecommunication and more specifically to wireless prepaid telephone systems including telephone instruments capable of being compact, inexpensive and simple as a result of integral system operation in combination with enhanced central station equipment.
(2) Background Description
In recent years, considerable progress has been made in the development of wireless telephone systems. In that regard, wireless telephone instruments, sometimes called xe2x80x9cmobile stationsxe2x80x9d (MS) have come into widespread use, accommodated for example by geographically defined cells. Although the systems are quite effective, and have considerably enhanced telephone communication, there are areas for improvement.
Typically in wireless systems, individual telephone instruments communicate at an initial level with central equipment, sometimes called xe2x80x9cbase stationsxe2x80x9d (BS). Operating with other components as a composite system, the geographically-separate base stations enable mobile telephone instruments to roam through different geographic areas or cells. Thus, from various locations, mobile instruments can access virtually any telephone terminal throughout the entire dial-up telephone network, sometimes called the xe2x80x9cpublic switched telephone networkxe2x80x9d (PSTN). Furthermore, the users of mobile telephone instruments can roam from one cell to another in the course of a connected call.
Conventionally, a composite mobile telecommunications system includes some form of a switching system, sometimes including a unit called a xe2x80x9cmobile switching centerxe2x80x9d (MSC). The MSC may be provided, along with other structure between the a base station (BS) and the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Accordingly, mobile management is accomplished using well known techniques and structures.
In contemporary systems, individual wireless telephone instruments usually are purchased by users in a transaction that is relatively complex. As part of the purchase transaction, the instrument is activated and numbers are assigned, however, more significantly, a financial commitment must be established for the new owner. Of course, the owner is responsible for the telephone instrument itself, however, responsibility also extends to the telephone service provided for the instrument, e.g. calls charged to the instrument.
Although considerably enhancing telephonic communication and wireless operation, current systems also have considerably increased complications and the risk-of-loss to instrument owners. In that regard, it is noteworthy that conventional wireless telephone instruments have been relatively complex, and consequently quite expensive. Under various promotional schemes, telephone marketing organizations sometimes have offered wireless instruments at a very low cost. Still, alternative charges or commitments usually are imposed. In any event, costs resulting from lost or stolen instruments ultimately must be borne at some level, usually by the consumer.
As suggested above, the risk-of-loss to the owner of a wireless telephone instrument can far exceed the value of the instrument itself. In one aspect, the increased risk involves the threat of a stolen instrument being used to make extensive and costly calls. Adjustments may be made in the billing for such calls, however usually, not without the expense of time and aggravation to instrument owner. Thus, the risk of physical loss presents a nagging annoyance to wireless instrument owners.
The risk of loosing a wireless telephone instrument is compounded by the fact that wireless operation exposes critical information that can be obtained without physical access to a telephone instrument. Such information can be used to charge fraudulent calls to a wireless owner""s account. Consequently, even when an instrument never leaves an owners control, the owner may be invoiced for calls fraudulently made from a clone instrument.
Essentially, with possession of certain critical broadcast information, wireless telephone instruments can be fraudulently cloned. That is, persons with sophisticated apparatus can intercept and use critical information that is broadcast during the routine use of a proper instrument to create a clone. The resulting clone may then be used extensively, to make long distance calls that are billed to the account of the cloned instrument. Thus, even with the exercise of great care, the owner of a wireless instrument may face substantial expense and/or inconvenience. Accordingly, a need exists for a system accommodating fewer complications, limited responsibility and restricted potential loss for the owner of a wireless telephone instrument.
In view of their significant value, and their manner of use, wireless telephone instruments ideally could be of a more convenient size. That is, although now very compact, further improvement is desirable, as for storage and carrying. Specifically, a need exists for wireless telephone instruments that can be simply sold and can be carried and stored with greater convenience, as in a pocket, a purse, a child""s pack or an automotive compartment.
In view of the various considerations as set out above, it is apparent that a need exists for an improved, relatively less expensive wireless telephone system affording greater convenience and economy, fewer complications and restricted risk of loss for wireless telephone instrument owners.
In part, the present invention is based on the recognition that a very simple and convenient, yet effective, wireless telephone instrument can be accommodated, by supporting such instruments with a central system that performs certain functions that traditionally are executed by telephone instruments. Generally, in accordance with a disclosed embodiment, a convenient, inexpensive, voice-actuated, out-call only, prepaid, wireless telephone instrument is provided, that involves limited complications, along with limited risk and exposure, for owners.
Essentially, in accordance with the present invention, as illustrated, a wireless, keyless (no traditional telephone keypad) telephone instrument incorporates an earphone, a microphone, a radio transceiver, a battery pack and a control unit, all embodied in a small convenient housing incorporating switching and signaling structures.
As disclosed herein, wireless telephone instruments, e.g. cellular operate as part of a composite system in cooperation with a central station having a multiple-port platform. The ports of the platform accommodate multiple wireless telephone instruments simultaneously. In a disclosed embodiment, the users of wireless telephone instruments are prompted vocally to speak control words as well as message words. Thus, communication by users at wireless telephone instruments, is in the form of voice signals generated from the user""s voice.
At a central station, certain voice signals are recognized as numbers (e.g. digits xe2x80x9czeroxe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9cninexe2x80x9d) by a voice recognition unit and consequently are converted to a digital form for control and dial-up functions. Words also may be assigned to the star or asterisk (*) and the pound sign (#) signals. Thus, the central station system includes a voice generator, e.g. an audio response unit (ARU), along with the voice recognition unit, e.g. minimally with xe2x80x9cnumberxe2x80x9d recognition capability, and a control unit incorporating a memory.
Essentially, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, the central station interfaces individual remote wireless telephone instruments. Voice cues or prompts are provided and vocalized numbers (audio) are received to indicate a desired terminal connection as well as to authenticate or verify that a remote instrument is being properly used. If so, the central station determines whether the instrument has adequate pre-paid value to cover a call. Again, if so, the indicated communication is completed through the mobile network and the public network, with the central station monitoring the call to reflect a service charge in the prepaid balance. With reference to current technology, the system elements of the central station may be variously embodied in a mobile network, as by modifying a base station and/or mobile switch center. Accordingly, the system hereof may be variously incorporated in a mobile telecommunications system to accommodate dial-up select communication through a public switched telephone network.
Wireless and keyless telephone instruments in accordance herewith may involve a limited and defined pre-paid value. The simplicity of the instruments enable very compact forms, as in the configuration of a fountain pen. Furthermore, in large production runs, individual instruments may be quite inexpensive, even to the extent of being discardable or disposable. Accordingly, convenient, inexpensive instruments may be produced with defined and relatively small risk of loss. Complications and obligations of ownership also may be relatively few. Various modifications are disclosed to accommodate various alternative structures and processes.